How To Get Married In Ten Days
by I am Lu
Summary: Sequel to 'Windfalls Valentines Ball'. Tetra and Link are getting Married in ten days! Will they be able to get everything planned out? Meanwhile, Komali is trying to gain the courage to propose to Medli and Makar and Elena continue to date. ::Complete::
1. Telling The Family And Crew

Lucarly: This is my sequel to 'Windfall's Valentine's Ball'! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Tetra: Alrighty then.

Lucarly: I do not own Zelda

Chapter 1: The News To The Family And Crew

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tetra stared out into the sea,. trying to spot Outset Island.

Tetra was more nervous than ever.

Why you ask?

Well, she was now engaged to Link and today was the day Link's family and her crew learned about it!

The only people who knew about their engagement was Medli, Komali, Makar, Elena, and Link's friend, Mila , who was back on Windfall island.

'_Where our love blossomed.' _Thought Tetra, thinking about Windfall's Valentine's Ball.

" OUTSET ISLAND IS IN VIEW! " shouted Zuko

Tetra's stomach churned.

" You okay?" asked Linkwalking up behind her ", Your face looks a little pale."

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little nervous." said Tetra

Link wrapped his arm around Tetra's waist and brought her closer to him."

Niko sighed

"Those two are an item now!" said Niko " It wouldn't be a suprise if they ever got married."

" Yeah, like **THAT'S** ever gonna happen." said Gonzo

" Bet you ten rupees it will."

"Your on." said Gonzo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The pirate ship finally docked on Outset.

Aryll could be heard squealing with delight, that the pirate ship was here.

As Link left the Pirate ship, Aryll ran up to Link and hugged him tightly.

"Your home!" said Aryll excitedly

Link Smiled.

"Come on Ary, Tetra and I have a big surprise for Grandma, you, and the Crew ." said Link

Tetra smiled shyly while her crew looked confused.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" Oh Link, dear! You've come home!" said Grandma with delight in her voice.

" Hey Gram." He said ", Listen, Tetra and I have something to tell you."

"Really? What is it?" asked Grandma as she began sip a cup of tea.

The anxiety of the room grew as everyone waited for the answer. Medli suppressed a giggle, as she knew what would happen next.

Tetra and Link held hands.

"Aryll, Grandma, Crewmates, Tetra and I are engaged!" Said Link

The shatter of glass echoed through the room. Grandma had dropped her teacup!

There was shock on everyone's face. Except for Medli, Komali, Makar, Elena, and...Niko?

In fact Niko was grinning.

He turned towards Gonzo.

" You owe me ten Rupees." said Niko

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucarly: Did you like the first chapter? Hee hee!

Tetra: Yeah, whatever. Please review.


	2. The Wedding Group

Lucarly: Hello, I'm back (whispers) And I think I know where the sugar jar is.

Tetra: What?

Lucarly: Nothing.

Tetra: Oh, okay. Lucarly Does not own Zelda

Chapter 2:The Wedding Group

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

:Day 1:

Gonzo ignored what had Niko said.

The room was silent for a while.

" Your getting married?" said Aryll in disbelif ",Since when?"

Tetra smiled

" Almost a week now." said Tetra

"Where and When do you plan on getting married?" asked Grandma

" May 31st at Windfall Island." said Link

" But, that is in ten days!" said Mako " Do you have anything planned?"

" Well we have reservations and Windfalls chapel, but I am about to plan the next part." said Link, as he turned to Aryll.

" Aryll how would you like to be the flower girl." asked Link

Aryll squealed with delight.

" I'd love too." she said

Link smiled and turned to Komali and Makar.

" Komali would you be the my Best Man?" asked Link

" Sure thing" said Komali ,grinning.

" Makar would you be my Groomsmen?

" You can count on me." said Makar, who winked

Link smiled at Tetra who turned to Medli and Elena.

" Medli can you be my Maid of Honor?" asked Tetra

" Yes." said Medli

" And you Elena, would you be my Bridesmaid?"

Elena simply nodded and smiled

Link turned back towards Mako

" See we have the first part of our wedding planned." said Link smirking

Mako smiled.

Maybe They COULD pull this off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucarly: You like?

Tetra: It was kinda short

Lucarly: I know. Please review


	3. The Invitations

Lucarly: (Whispers) I was right, Tetra locked up the sugar jar in my closet. I just need to find my chainsaw.

Tetra: What are you looking for?

Lucarly: Nothing.

Tetra: Okay. (Turns her back to Lucarly) She's up to something

Lucarly: I do not own Zelda.

Chapter 3: The Invitations

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

:Day 2:

_In Tetra's cabin._

"Sooooo," said Tetra as she scooted closer to Link " Do you want a big wedding or a small wedding?"

" Big." said Link grinning

" Alright." said Tetra pulling out a bottle of ink, a quill, and scrolls of paper.

"So who is on the list?" asked Tetra

"Well, The Rito and Korok Tribe are so small, we could Invite to whole lot." said Link

"What about the Great Deku Tree, he is rooted to the ground!" said Tetra

Link smiled

"Ahhhh, don't worry he'll understand."

Tetra nodded as she dipped the quill into the ink and began to write.

" Anyone from Windfall?" asked Tetra

" Windfall is to big to invite the entire town, so we will just have to choose the people."

"Okay, tell me" said Tetra said tetra with her quill at the ready.

"Let's see... Mila and her father, Lenzo, Zunari, Mrs.Marie, Anton and Linda, The Killer Bees, and Maggie and her Father." said Link

" What about Outset?" asked Tetra

"Don't worry." said Link " I'm sure Outset knows alllllllllllll about it."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tetra and Link delivered the letters to the mailbox and went inside Link's house to find Medli, Elena, and Aryll. All sipping tea.

" So," said Link " Who volunteers to help Tetra and I tell Outset about are wedding?"

Elena smiled and put down her cup of tea.

" Oh no need to worry about that," said Elena " Aryll made sure Outset knew all about it."

Link grinned and turned to Tetra.

"See?" said Link " I was right!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucarly: (Hiding chainsaw behind her back) Nice chapter egh?

Tetra: Yeah, sure. Please Review.


	4. Thoughts and Feelings

Lucarly: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COME TO MY STOMACH SUGAR!

Tetra: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SHE FOUND THE SUGAR!

Lucarly: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tetra: Lucarly does not own Zelda!

Chapter 4: Thoughts and Feelings

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

:Day 3:

_The Next Morning..._

Tetra's Pirates had began too load up the ship. The village of Outset was coming aboard because the boats they had were weak, and could easily be destroyed by the unpredictable sea.

"ALL ABOARD!" shouted Niko

Tetra shook her head in embarrasment.

When everyone was on the ship, the flags were raised and the boat set sail.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Komali was bellow the deck, doing nothing in paticular. Tetra had not issued any commands to him, so he just laid on his bed.

He closed his eyes and began to think about Medli.

They were really serious in there relationship. What could he do next?

Komali opened his eyes and sighed.

'_What If I propose?'_ Thought Komali.

Suddenly a whole new door of opportunities opened.

'_I could get married to Medli, have kids, and take place as chieftain of the Rito...'_ Thought Komali

He winced at the Idea of it.

'_Wow..._' he thought

" Komali! Your needed up here on deck!" yelled Medli

" I'm Coming!" Komali yelled back

' _That's it, I am going to find an engagement ring at Windfall._' thought Komali

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucarly: DE DUM! DE DUM! DE DUM! DE DUM!

Tetra: (covering her ears) Please Review.


	5. The Wedding Gown

Lucarly: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SUGAR!

Tetra: _Can't _(gasp)_ BREATH_ (gasp)

Lucarly: BWAHAHA! I WISH I OWNED ZELDA, BUT I DON'T!

Chapter 5: The Wedding Gown oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

:Day 4:

It was early morning when the ship had arrived on Windfall.

The tired Outseters stared at the humongous town in awe, as their village was very small.

Everyone started too head for a hotel in which they reservations booked, but both Tetra and Medli slipped away and headed too Zunari's stand.

You see, Tetra had secretly written in Mila's invitation to meet her so they could she and Medli could help her pick out a Wedding Gown.

Few people roamed the street , so it would be easy too find Mila.

As Tetra thought, Mila was at Zunari's stand.

"So your getting married?" said Mila, grinning

"Yeah." Tetra said

" Well," said Mila " There is a shop called 'The Wedding Galore" that sells fine wedding garments, we should check it out."

Medli and Tetra both nodded in agreement as Mila led them to it.

It was a small, but praiseworthy building.

The three entered.

The inside of it was tidy and played incredibly annoying elevator music. (a/n: Sorry just had to add that!)

But, the place was **filled** with different dresses and suits.

" Well lets get started." said Medli smiling

They browsed the racks and each choose a few dresses to try on Tetra. Then they went to the dressing room and put the first dress on Tetra.

Then decision was quickly made.

The dress was gorgeous!

It was silky white, no sleeve, v- necked dress with a long chapel and silver threaded flowers and vines on it.

Both Medli and Mila gaped at it.

" Tetra... it's beautiful." said Medli breathlessly

" It's the winner." whispered Mila

Tetra blushed slightly and looked down at her dress.

It was the winner.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tetra: (whacks Lucarly on the head with a club)

Lucarly: D'oh (faints)

Tetra: (sighs in relief ) Phew, please review.


	6. The Tiara and Ring

Lucarly: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Tetra: I wish she would stop sleeping so loud.

Lucarly: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Tetra: Lucarly thankfully does not own Zelda.

Lucarly: ZZZZZZZZ... I take offence to that... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 6: The Tiara and Ring

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

:Day 5:

Tetra yawned and slipped out of her bed and got dressed.

She then saw that Medli and Elena were missing in their beds

"Funny, I though I was always the 'early bird'." she muttered

Tetra opened the door that lead to the outside of the hotel room to see that both Medli and Elena were outside with their hands behind their backs.

Tetra put here hands on her hips.

"Oh, so now YOU'RE the 'early birds'." said Tetra smiling

"Er, we just wanted to give you this." said Elena, holding out a tiara

Tetra gasped.

It was a beautiful, silver Tiara with little white diamonds.

"What, how, why!" asked Tetra

"Hey you're a princess." said Medli " GET USED TO IT!"

Tetra laughed. She had the best friends...

Ever

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Komali awake early too.

He was out on the streets of Windfall...

In search for an engagement ring..

for Medli.

After awhile he saw a shop with a sign that said 'JEWELRY'

"Man they make shop names PAINFULLY boring these days." said Komali

Komali Entered inside.

"Good morning sir, how may I help you?" said a man with a french accent.

"Yes, I'm looking for an engagement ring."

"Right over there, sir." said the french man

Komali browsed through the rings.

But, he could not find the right one!

Then he saw a beautiful golden ring with five little diamonds on it, with the middle one being the largest, the two next too it being medium sized, and the ones on the were small.

Komali smiled.

"Perfect." he said

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucarly: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tetra: I think I'm going to go hit my head really hard. Please review

JOIN THE TETRA/LINK ASSOCIATION!

See my profile for details!

Owned by Naval Ace!


	7. The Grooms Suit

Lucarly: (yawns) huh! wha!

Tetra: You FINALLY woke up!

Lucarly: uhhhhh...

Tetra: YOUR REVIEWERS HAVE BEEN WAITING A, WHOLEFLIPPIN' LONG TIME!

Lucarly: OMG! I DO NOT OWN ZELDA!

Chapter 7: The Grooms Suit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

:Day 6:

Link was being shaken violently.

" LINK GET YOUR LAZY BUT UP!" yelled Makar

Link opened his eyes, slightly.

His vision was blurry, but he could see two figures, which were Makar and Komali.

" Gimmie five more minutes mommy..." mumbled Link

Komali and Makar looked at each other.

" Uh... Link, were not your mommy and you need to get grooms suit." said Komali

Links eyes flew open!

" Grooms suit?" said Link

" Yeah, for like... your WEDDDING!" said Makar

" THAT"S RIGHT! I"M GETTING MARRIED!" yelled Link

"Duh, stupid." said Komali

Link got dressed and they all went to 'The Wedding Galore'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There wasn't much to choose from at 'The Wedding Galore' for Grooms. The suits all looked the same, so they just picked a nice, black one and had Link try it on.

As he stepped out of a fitting room, Komali and Makar grinned at each other at what they saw.

" You will have one satisfied Princess." said Makar

Link smiled.

Indeed, he would.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucarly: ( Is twiddling fingers)

Tetra: I think she will be updating more often... please review.

JOIN THE TETRA/LINK ASSOCIATION!

See my profile for details!

Owned by Naval Ace!


	8. The Proposal

Lucarly: Uh, I'm updating again... PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

Tetra: She is traumatized for life, or month a least.

Lucarly: WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tetra: Maybe two months. Lucarly does not own Zelda.

Chapter 8: The Proposal

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

:Day 7:

It was a little past dawn and the sun had barley risen over the horizon.

Tetra stood on the end of Windfall dock looking out for her wedding guests to arrive. The Rito flew from the West and The Koroks sailed from the South.

Komali watched his people arrive from afar, and hoped that Link would get his lazy butt out of his bed.

He wanted to ask Link something.

Komali sighed and stared out at the sun.

" Hey Komali." said a voice behind him.

Komali turned to see Link standing and smiling sightly.

" Hi Link, I wanted to ask you a question about something." said Komali

" About proposing to Medli?" asked Link

" Yeah, How did you know?" asked Komali

" I guessed." said Link

Komali couldn't help smiling.

"Um... anyway, how do you do it.?" asked Komali

Link sat down next to him.

" I honestly don't know, I'm just an18-year old boy who is getting married in three days." said Link.

" Well then, what did you do?" asked Komali

" I just took Tetra on a walk and proposed to her." said Link

" Okay, thanks." said Komali

" Anytime." said Link

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Later that night..._

Komali knocked on Medli's door to her room. She answered.

" Hey Komali!" said Medli cheerfully

"Hi Medli... Umm... Want to go for a walk?" asked Komali nervously.

" I would be delighted." said Medli

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Medli and Komali walked down the empty streets of Windfall, until they reached a bech overlooking the sea..

" The sea is beautiful isn't it." said Medli

" Yeah, but certainly not as beautiful as you." said Komali

Medli smiled, and kissed him lightly.

Komali smiled nervously.

It was now or never.

He got down on one knee and took a small box and opened it.

Medli gasped!

"Medli Shoruka, will you marry me?" asked Komali

Medli was speechless.

" Yes... YES I WILL!" shouted Medli!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tetra: Uh!... That was corny...

Lucarly: Was not!

Tetra: Whatever.. Please review.

JOIN TETRA/LINK ASSOCIATION!

Owned by Naval Ace

See my profile for details


	9. The Rehersal

Lucarly: Uh... Hi everyone!

Tetra: You do realize that your chapters are too short, it is making some of your reviewers mad.

Lucarly: Yeah, I know, but quality is more important than quantity.

Tetra: But, you don't have any quality.

Lucarly: Shut-up, sea rat.

Tetra: Grrrrrr, nobody calls me a sea rat. Lucarly does not own Zelda.

Chapter 9: The Rehearsal

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

:Day 8:

" Elena, is it honestly necessary to fix my hair on the REHEARSAL!" said Tetra

" Heck yes it is, " said Elena, trying to put Tetra's hair into a fancy ponytail " You want everyone to see how beautiful you are."

" Nobody except the wedding party is going to be there!" said Tetra

" So, the wedding party will see you beautiful" said Elena

Tetra sighed and laughed softly as she obviously saw that she could not win this fight.

Medli smiled as she watched them. Though the pair often quarreled, she could see that they were slowly becoming good friends.

" Wow Medli, your awfully quiet this morning." said Tetra

Medli snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Wha?" said Medli

" I said..." repeated Tetra, but she was cut off when she saw a glimmer on Medli's finger.

"Oh I see..." said Tetra, with a very sly smile.

Medli suddenly blushed, realizing what Tetra meant.

Elena looked over at what they were staring at, and gasped.

" Your marrying... Komali?" asked Elena

" That's the plan isn't it." answered Medli

The three looked at each other and laughed.

" Well, congratulations to the both of you." said Tetra

"Thanks." said Medli

Elena smiled and finished with Tetra's hair.

" Well I suppose we should get on with the rehearsal." said Elena

Tetra nodded, as she stood up.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link stood at the end of the hall with the priest, waiting for fiancé to come.

Aryll came down the aisle, throwing so many flowers, you would have thought that she plucked every last one of the entire island.

Next came Medli and Komali, arm in arm, and then Elena and Makar, also arm in arm.

Lastly came Tetra, and seeing her, Elena quite was right. Though she only wore her blue dress that she had at Windfall's Valentine's Ball, with her hair styled in the fashion it was in, she looked quiet stunning.

Tetra stood next to Link, and they both looked at the priest.

" Well, it is at this point I shall speak to both of you, about love and marriage." said the priest.

Tetra rolled her eyes, she just wanted to do the flippin' vow and have the wedding be over.

" Then you shall do your vows, you shall exchange your rings, and then I shall pronounce you two husband and wife," continued the priest.

Tetra and Link glanced at each other.

" And that you two shall be together, for all eternity."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucarly: HA! That chapter was longer than usual!

Tetra: Yeah, but it is still short, and it has no quality either.

Lucarly: Grrrrrrrrrrr... Please review

JOIN THE TETRA/LINK ASSOCIATION

Owned by Naval Ace

See my profile for details.


	10. The Day Before

Lucarly: De dum de dum de dum!

Tetra: That was random.

Lucarly: YUP!

Tetra: Uhhhhhhhh...Lucarly does not own Zelda.

Chapter10: One Last Day Before

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

: Day 9:

" Well It is hard to believe, but you two did it." said Mako, looking across from him at the young couple, Tetra and Link

"Not quite." said Tetra

"There are still a few things that need to be finished" said Link

"Like?" said Mako

"Well, we need a bouquet for me," said Tetra ", but Medli said earlier she would take care of that."

" We also need flowers to decorate the area," said Link

" But Makar is at the floral store, ordering the flowers and buying Elena a Lily to give to her." said Tetra " we do need a chef to cook the food."

"We already have a chef, my grandmother." said Link, hoping she would make her famous soup

" Well I guess that leaves the fact that we still need a ring bearer." said Tetra

She waited for Link to say he had found one, but he just shook his head no, signaling that he didn't find one.

" This calls for drastic measures." said Tetra turning towards the pirates and pulling out a bucket.

" Whoever wishes to be the ring bearer, write your name on a piece of parchment and put it in this bucket.

A few minutes later, Zuko, Mako, Gonzo, and Nudge had placed their names in the bucket.

Suddenly Niko waddled up, about to put his name in the bucket, but Tetra stopped him.

" Hang up!" said Tetra " YOU want to be the ring bearer?"

"Yeah!" Said Niko

" It is a very dangerous job, are you sure?" said Tetra

Link suddenly pulled Tetra away to talk to her.

" Come on Tetra, it is a 1 to 4 cance that he will get the job." said Link

"Oh, all right, but I swear If his name comes out of that bucket you'll look like road kill when I'm done with you." threatened Tetra

She turned around and aloud Niko to put his name in the bucket, then she shook it up really well.

Tetra looked down in bucket and closed her eyes and reached down and grabbed a scrap of parchment.

She then opened one eye and read it...

It said in thick bold letters of ink:

Niko

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucarly: Man Tetra, why did Link want to marry you if you made him look like road kill.

Tetra: Hey you wrote the story

Lucarly: Yes, but I'm blaming you!

Tetra: (sigh) Please Review

JOIN THE TETRA/LINK ASSOCIATION!

Owned by Naval Ace

See my profile for details.


	11. The Wedding

Lucarly: WOOHOO! THE WEDDING!

Tetra: Yay.

Lucarly: Your happy.

Tetra: Was that serious or sarcastic?

Lucarly: I dunno.

Tetra: uhhh…Lucarly does not own Zelda.

Chapter 11: The Wedding

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

: DAY 10:

Tetra stood in her wedding dress as Elena was fixing up Tetra's into a ponytail with small curls and Medli fussed over how beautiful Tetra was.

" Are you nervous?" asked Elena looking at Tetra's concerned face.

"Me? About getting married? No, I'm worried about how much Niko is going to screw up at this wedding." said Tetra

They all stared at each other for a moment and burst out laughing.

Suddenly the wedding music started.

Medli's face brightened up.

" That's our que!" said Medli as she ran off to meet up with Komali.

Elena was about to follow her, but she stopped and turned to Tetra.

" I almost forgot!" said Elena as she ran over to the table and picked up the tiara a placed it on Tetra's head.

" Good luck," said Elena as she bowed "your highness."

Elena left. Tetra turned to the mirror, sighed and went to the slightly cracked open door before aisle.

She could see Elena and Makar walking up the aisle together. Her stomach flipped, they reached the end and departed. People turned there faces to the back of the church as the doors were opened.

Some people gapped, other gasped at Tetra.

For who could ever think that a filthy female pirate could turn into a beautiful wedding

princess?

Tetra strutted down the aisle gracefully and meet her fiance.

"We are gathered hear today to witness the wedding for this lovely couple today." said the minister in a deep voice

Silence.

" Do you Lincoln Hermethes take Tetra as your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, for better or worse, until death do you part?" asked the minister

"I Do" said Link

"And do you Tetra Kerrigan take Link as your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, for better or worse, until death do you part?" asked the minister

"I Do" said Tetra

" Who has the rings?" said the minister

" I have the ring!" said Niko as he stumbled down the aisle and almost tripping over his own foot, but managed to present two rings to Tetra and Link.

" Now for exchange of rings." said the minister.

Each took a ring and then placed it on the others finger.

Everyone waited.

" I now pronounce you man and wife," said the minister ",you may kiss the bride."

And then Link pulled Tetra into a tender kiss.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucarly: Wait! It's not over yet! The reception is still to come!

Tetra: Oh goody.

Lucarly: Anyways, don't say I put the Wedding in thewrong order, because I KNOW I put in the wrong order, cause I can't remember which order it goes in!

Tetra: Yeah soooo… Please review.

JOIN THE TETRA/LINK ASSOCIATION

Owned by Naval Ace

See my profile for details


	12. The Reception

-1Lucarly: Alright! This is it! The last chapter of 'How To Get Married In 10 Days!'

Tetra: Does this mean I get a break?

Lucarly: No.

Tetra: Well….. SCREW YOU! (runs away)

Lucarly: (sighs) I'll find her later…. I do not own Zelda.

Chapter 12: The Reception

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So how does it feel to be married man?" asked Komali, who was interviewing Link as they walked towards a large courtyard where the wedding reception would be held.

" Great!" said Link

" Good, now how does it feel for you, The Hero of Winds, to be married to Tetra, the Pirate Princess." said Komali as he pretended to scribble something down on an invisible notepad.

"Even better! Although I am worried that her nagging will hold me back from my adventures….." said Link

Tetra then proceeded to whack Link on the head. Komali laughed and went to Medli to engage in a conversation about the colors of seeds. ( It's a Rito thing )

It was a few minutes of walking before they finally reached the courtyard.

People settled in at there tables and talked. Link's grandmother set out food on the table.( Including Links FAVORITE soup!) Medli, Makar, and some other musicians dusted off their instruments and played music.

Many couples, and the newlyweds, went out to the middle of the courtyard and danced. It wasn't until later that Medli and Makar quite playing to dance with their beloved ones.

This continued for hours until it was time to cut the wedding cake.

Tetra and Link each took a knife and began to cut the cake into little slices, which was each distributed among the wedding guests.

There was suddenly an outburst of cheerful cries from the Rito table.

" I suppose the Ritos just found out about Medli and Komali's engagement…" said Link

" Mmm-hmm." said Tetra taking a bite of her cake and then smashing it into Link's face.

He stared at her in amazement

" That was for calling me a nag." said Tetra, smirking

Link laughed.

This was going to be long, but fun life.

THE END

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucarly: Yay! A happy ending! Anywho there is a slight chance that there may be a sequal to this…. But it has MAJOR writers block all over it so its highly unlikely. Don't get your hopes up. Besides, I'm planning for my BIG writing project. What is it? You'll just have to wait and see, but I will tell you that it has Tetra/Link and Medli/Komali in it.

……..

Lucarly: Oh yeah, Tetra ran away so please review.


End file.
